


Eero On Oikee Kissanpentu

by jb_slasher



Category: Pahat Pojat
Genre: M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-04-26
Updated: 2003-04-26
Packaged: 2017-10-25 18:20:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/273324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jb_slasher/pseuds/jb_slasher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takkusen pojat on aina rakastaneet toisiaan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eero On Oikee Kissanpentu

Otto ja Ilkka lähti taas mettään. Jostain syystä ne tykkää mennä sinne. Ehkä mä olen liian yksinkertanen, mutta mä en tajua sitä. Saa vaan murkkuja takapuolensa täyteen.

Mä istun Volvon konepellillä ja maassa Matti istuu mua vastapäätä ja silittelee tota karvapalloo. Se silittelee ja hellii sitä kissanpentua. Matti on aina ollu herkkä omalla tavallaa. Mä olen aina pitäny siitä tavasta, vaikken mä sitä sille olekkaan koskaa sanonu.

Mä oon aina tienny jotenki, etten mä oo normaali, vaikka Kirsti sitä kuinka väittäis, että mä olen. Se ei tunne mua, tiedä miksi mä en osaa pussata, tai siis.. Mä en halua. Mä en osaa enkä halua pussata tyttöjä, ainoastaa Mattia.

Me ollaan aina rakastettu toisiamme.. Ilkka, Otto, Matti ja minä. Siis ihan niinku veli rakastaa veljeesä. Mutta Otto ja Ilkka rakastaa toisiaa niinku mies ja naine rakastaa toisiaa, ja samoin kai minä ja Mattiki. Me ei olla ikinä mietitty, että se ois väärin eikä me välitetä. Ei meitä kukaan täällä korvessa kattele.

Isä ei onneks tiedä meistä. Se varmaa käyttäs jotai paljo isompaa ja terävämpää asetta ku sirppiä. Ei Ottokaa varmaa enää jaksais muistuttaa, että on se munki isäni.

Mut isä ei oo täällä nyt ja saa asia pysyäki sellasena. Mä en anna sen tehä Matille mitää nii kauan ku mä hengissä olen.

Mä olen istunu tässä konepellillä viimeset kakskytä minuuttia ja koko sen ajan Matti on istunu mua vastapäätä tossa maassa ja silittäny ja helliny tota kissanpentua.

"Matti?"

Se vastaa automaattisesti "Nii?" ja saman tien laskee sen pennun maaha ja kääntyy kattomaa mua.

Nyt on mun vuoro.

"Helli mua."


End file.
